simsfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Fil de forum:Les Sims 4 - Discussions et réactions/@comment-1285070-20150128195339
Mise à jour 4/02/2015 : [[Blog utilisateur:Aster09/Annonce : Les Sims 4 Au Travail|EA et Maxis annoncent Les Sims 4 Au Travail]] ---- Malheureusement, je ne m'apprête pas à annoncer quel sera le premier disque additionnel pour Les Sims 4 (en tout cas pas encore, ce fil servira à cela le moment venu, alors surveillez les réponses de ce fil). Mais EA a publié un document concernant le 3ème trimestre de son année fiscale (merci BeyondSims pour l'info) et ce document dévoile que le premier disque additionnel pour Les Sims 4 est pour bientôt (si on en doutait). Avant tout, il convient de rappeler comment fonctionnent les trimestres et l'année fiscale d'Electronic Arts : *Le 1er trimestre s'étend de début avril à fin juin. *Le 2ème trimestre s'étend de début juillet à fin septembre. *Le 3ème trimestre s'étend de début octobre à fin décembre. *Le 4ème trimestre s'étant de début janvier à fin mars. Ci-dessous les passages concernant Les Sims 4. Texte original : Our Maxis Studio delivered three major game updates to the Sims 4 during Q3, providing fun new content and adding some of the most wanted community features. Each update has driven more players to engage with the Sims 4 and we have plans to continue delivering fresh content and gameplay to the vibrant Sims community. Traduction : Notre Studio Maxis a diffusé trois mises à jour majeures pour Les Sims 4 au cours du 3ème trimestre, offrant du nouveau contenu amusant et les fonctionnalités les plus attendues par la communauté. Chaque mise à jour a conduit de plus en plus de joueurs à s'intéresser aux Sims 4 et nous prévoyons de continuer à offrir de nouveaux contenu et gameplay à la communauté Sims. ---- Texte original : The reduction in our Q4 revenue expectation is based on uncertainty around future currency movements and the decision to move EA Sports PGA Tour and the first Sims 4 expansion pack into fiscal 2016. Traduction : La réduction de nos attentes en terme de revenu pour le 4ème trimestre est basée sur l'incertitude entourant les fluctuations des devises et la décision de déplacer EA Sports PGA Tour et le premier disque additionnel des Sims 4 à l'année fiscale 2016. ---- Texte original : PGA Golf and the first Sims expansion pack will both fall into Q1 now. Those were originally in our thinking for Q4. Traduction : PGA Golf et le premier disque additionnel des Sims sortiront au premier trimestre finalement. Ils étaient initialement prévus pour le 4ème trimestre. Au final que faut-il retenir ? Le premier disque additionnel pour Les Sims 4 était initialement prévu pour sortir au cours du 4ème trimestre de l'année fiscale 2015 (donc entre début janvier 2015 et fin mars 2015) mais a finalement été décalé afin d'entrer dans l'année fiscale 2016 d'Electronic Arts, et plus précisément au premier trimestre (donc entre début avril 2015 et fin juin 2015). On ne sait encore rien sur ce futur disque additionnel. Cependant, on se souviendra que des tweets d'un doubleur (supprimés depuis) révélaient l'existence d'extraterrestres dans un futur disque additionnel. D'autre part, Zerbu avait découvert, après une mise à jour du jeu, des codes dans les fichiers du jeu concernant des carrières actives. Carrières actives qui sont une idée de disque additionnel évoquée dans un sondage officiel. Or la carrière scientifique qui y est décrite évoque les extraterrestres. La boucle est bouclée. Tout porte à croire que le premier disque additionnel signera le retour des extraterrestres mais surtout des carrières des précédents opus dont l'absence avait été remarquée dans Les Sims 4, mais pour au final en ressortir plus grandes puisqu'il s'agirait de carrières actives. Évidemment, tout cela reste spéculatif et à prendre avec des pincettes en l'attente d'informations officielles.